<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>they all had their failures, but one's was too heavy for them by crystalize667</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950381">they all had their failures, but one's was too heavy for them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalize667/pseuds/crystalize667'>crystalize667</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Role Swaps in 3 Teams [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Tsunade (Naruto), F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), Jiraiya is the one traveling and avoiding Konoha, M/M, Missing-nin Tsunade, Multi, Orochimaru is the one who travels for the better of Konoha, Other, Role Reversal, Role Swap, Tsunade is the Bad Guy, Tsunade is the one who abandoned Konoha, Villain Tsunade, a lot of things change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalize667/pseuds/crystalize667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>she could not carry the burden of their title for long-<br/>-so she broke from her regrets. then left <b>them</b> behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiraiya &amp; Orochimaru &amp; Tsunade (Naruto), Katou Dan &amp; Tsunade, Nawaki &amp; Tsunade (Naruto), Sarutobi Hiruzen &amp; Tsunade, Senju Hashirama &amp; Tsunade, Senju Tobirama &amp; Tsunade, Tsunade &amp; Uzumaki Mito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Role Swaps in 3 Teams [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>they all had their failures, but one's was too heavy for them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>she could not carry the burden of their title for long-<br/>-so she broke from her regrets. then left <b>them</b> behind.</p><p> </p><p>In which-</p><p>- Tsunade is the one who abandons Konoha and becomes a missing-nin,</p><p>Orochimaru is the one who travels the world for the better of Konoha,</p><p>and Jiraiya is the one who avoids Konoha and doesn't want to come back.</p><p> </p><p>They end up different, and so things change.</p><p>There is a picture of a blond woman punching things to oblivion with a single finger in the Bingo Book, and she is ranked as 'Flee on Sight' S-Rank Missing-nin. There are whispers of a black haired snake slithering around and listening to crucial information. There are rumors of a white haired man who could help Konoha so much if he came back, but refuses to and instead spends his days traveling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>